It Doesn't Kill You to Be Different
by people aren't perfect
Summary: When the world is coming to a social end for Massie Block, Claire Lyons is an individual who is gaining Massie's losses. Assorted pairings. AU. T for language and behavior. Collab with the sky is our only limit
1. This Is Me

-Derrick-

She was sitting in her room. I could hear her sobs. I couldn't take it! Why did this happen. Why did I have to ignore her, she was my best friend and now she's nothing. I turned her into someone completely different. She dyed her hair black, and bought a bunch of tacky black band t-shirts and skinny jeans. She ditched her Keds but got Converse.

I can't live with myself. So I decided to sign onto AIM and IM the one and only…Massie Block.

Shortz4lyfe: MASSIE I NEED UR HELP!!  
Massiekur: no need to abuse caps lock ;)  
Shorts4lyfe: dis is super serious  
Massiekur: fine wat do u want D  
Shortz4lyfe: a way to get the real Claire bak  
Massiekur: well I culd make up wit her but il try to get her happy again!!  
Shortz4lyfe: thanks Block ur not so bad.

Shortz4lyfe has signed off at 5:28:43 PM

-Massie-

I sighed as he signed off. How does he not get I love him? I scrolled down my buddy list and found her AIM.

Massiekur: hey long time no talk  
PUBLiCxENEMiE: hey Assie what the fukk do yu want  
Massiekur: to be ur friend again  
PUBLiCxENEMiE: well im friends wit Griffin, Tyler, Dune, and yur beloved KRISTEN  
Massiekur: hey ur the one who turned all emo on us and Kristen was battling depression so shes emo  
PUBLiCxENEMiE: no shyt fukkin Sherlock  
Massiekur: listen juss meet me,dyl, layne, olivia, and leesh at the food court 2morrow after skewl

PUBLiCxENEMiE has signed off at 5:56:22 PM

I walked into my closet and tried to decide on an outfit for tomorrow. I decided on a white button down shirt all the buttons were undone but 2 at the bottom with a black t-shirt underneath and used one of my dad's ties as a belt for my light wash 7 For All Mankind jeans. For shoes I just decided with some black leather Stiletto boots.

-Griffin-

I dialed her number as I was sitting on our bench with everyone but Claire. I put it on speaker and A Little Bit Longer by Jonas Brothers started playing. "Oh god Claire the Jonas Brothers!" screamed Kristen when Claire picked up.

"Yes Kristen I find that Nick Jonas is an inspirational joy and deep down her really is as deep and twisted as us." She said crazily.

"Claire are you high or on crack," laughed Tyler.

"Turn around I'm here," Claire said and she hung up.

"Oh yeah Assie IM'ed me last night and she was like Let me be your friend and I was like well I'm friends with Griffin, Tyler, Dune, and your beloved Kristen then she was all you're the one who turned emo on us and Kristen was fighting depression so she is emo then I was like no shit fucking Sherlock," Claire laughed. The bell rung and Claire and I went to our first period class with Mr. Romp, the Technology teacher.

-Claire-

Griffin and I were walking down the hall then I saw the spawn of Satan and her little evil minions. The Pretty Committee. Gag. "Why hello Assie," I said and smiled sweetly.

"Kuh-Laire do I look like a therapist," Massie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No Maysie you do not, you look like a conceited, spoiled, bratty, ignorant, bitch!" I screamed in her face. Then Massie stormed off then she turned around and said, "Wipe that grin off your face Lyons."

Griffin and I laughed all the way to class and we slipped into the seat in the back of the room right next to Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley. I turned on my bright orange iPod nano.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make- The bell rung dismissing the class.

-Tyler-

Dylan was sitting alone eating her lunch outside against MY brick wall. I walked over to her and crouched down. "Marvil this is my wall," I whispered in her ear but she couldn't hear because she was listening to her iPod. Wow she listened to Emo music too.

"Why are you listening to Memory by Sugarcult, that's a song us emo's listen to," I put air quotes around emo.

"Just cause Massie called me a fat pig and insulted every inch of my body so I quit the PC," she sniffled.

"Oh you can hang out with me and my friends after school but I don't know if you're as bad ass as us," I laughed.

"Kay meet me at the front steps after school then," she said and walked off to Tutorial.

-Alicia-

We were waiting at the food court sitting and waiting for Claire to show up. "Massie I've been thinking," I said standing up.

"Yeah Leesh," she said to me while filing her nails.

"Ever since you kicked Claire out because her and Derrick weren't friends anymore you've become a total BITCH!" I screamed and I was pretty sure the whole mall could hear.

"Excuse me Sluticia for not being a total goody two shoes like Claire." She fired back at me.

"Mass you called Dill a fat pig and said she had a triple chin and cankles, you went way to far!" I snarled.

"That is because she is!" she tried to sound confident but I heard her voice crack.

"You know what Assie, I QUIT!" I said and stormed off. I walked off towards the lake and I saw Claire and her friends. But I also saw Dylan.

"Alicia what are you doing here?" Claire asked but not with attitude.

"Massie called me Sluticia so I quit, now I understand why everyone calls her Assie." I said

"Oh I'm so sorry, you can hang out with us." Kristen piped in.

"Thanks, so what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"We were just sitting here talking, and then you came." Tyler said with his hand entwined with Dylan's.

"Oh, I have I quick question." I chirped.

"Yeah," said Claire and Griffin at the same time.

"If you guys are emo, shouldn't you be all mad and quiet and have like no friends?" I said slightly regretting it.

"Alicia emo is a label. Just like smart, popular, nerdy, and slutty. You never know which one you are. We are not emo. We are just different and individuals." Claire said

"Oh," I said sighing slightly, "Oh crap I gotta go," I said and I disappeared into the night.


	2. Love In This Janitor's Closet

-Claire-

I was staring at my deep purple ceiling thinking about the people in my past.

_Flashback_

"_Kuh-Laire get over here and give me a hug, I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer," screeched Massie. I trudged over and was pulled into a bear hug._

"_Massie have you ever wondered if maybe I'm not cut out for the PC?" I asked with slight worry in my eyes._

"_Claire you're lucky to be in the PC, so since you're questioning it give me your charm bracelet and get out of my god damn room!" she said screaming. I ran out of her house, down the street, and into my large house._

_End of flashback_

I gently tugged over my Macbook Air and turned it on. I pulled up my Facebook page and started looking at my pictures. There was one of Massie and I when we were only 4 at my birthday party. Another of Derrick and I in an intense game of Super Smash Brothers Melee™. I stopped there before I would start crying. A loud ding signaling I had an IM appeared. I opened it and it was from Griffin.

Memoryofthepast: hey  
PUBLiCxENEMiE: aye  
Memoryofthepast: meet me at ihop right now

MEMORYOFTHEPAST has signed off at 6:24:07

I hustled down the marble staircase and into my maroon Volkswagen. I sped off to IHOP to see Griffin standing outside.

-Dylan-

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't resist. Tyler pulled away and rustled his hand through his hair. "Wow Dylan, I'm speechless." Tyler said to me while brushing his hand on my face

"So am I, I feel like I'm dreaming," I said.

"Because you are Dylan," he said fading away into my memory. I woke up with a grin on my face so wide it felt as if it would tear off. Was I possibly in love with Tyler? I shrugged it off and dressed for school. Quickly I threw on a navy blue sweater with a white cami and some light wash True Religion jeans on with some Puma black and gold sneakers. After I zipped up my blue North Face and grabbed my gray Jansport backpack, I zoomed out of the door and into my ruby red 2008 GMC Yukon. As I approached Westchester County High School I saw Tyler and his friends waving to me as I parked. I hustled over to them and high fived them all. I noticed Alicia was there too. "Hey Dylan," Kristen said breaking the silence.

"Hey, I should get to class," I spoke while running to Geometry. As I sat down I noticed Alicia sitting with Grayson, a senior. Josh sat next to me and tried to get my attention but I shooed him off like a pesky mosquito.

-Griffin-

Claire and I were in the back of History listening to Sex Toyz by Brokencyde. I was bobbing my head to the music when some girl with freaky hazel eyes walked in and gave Mr. Ranalli a pass. "Class, we seem to have a new student," he spoke enunciating every word.

"Hi," she waved, "I'm Harley George."

"Well, tell us about yourself," spat Mr. Ranalli

"Well, um I went to Haddonfield Memorial High School, in New Jersey, and transferred here. I love listening to music, skateboard, wear tight pants, and flirt." Harley said as she was walking to sit down next to Claire. She winked and waved to some kid named Trent in our grade. I tried to zone her out and listen to the teacher's lecture but I couldn't. She seemed like she would be fun to hang with. Who knows maybe she can hang out with us?

-Dune-

Alicia threw me against the wall of the janitor's closet while we were in a heated makeout session. I know, I know, I'm dating Kristen blah, blah, blah. We heard the lunch bell ring and we sprinted over to our lunch table. Kristen and Claire were staring at me. Freaky. I looked around our table, someone new was there. "Hi," she said putting out her hand, "I'm Harley."

Score! The new victim.

**

* * *

Review?**


End file.
